mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Ultimate
Plot One day You receive a mysterious letter from an, “Unknown Man”, telling about the Treasure of the World. To find it, you need to find the 7 Treasures of the Continents. So you and your friend Buddy go off in a journey to find the treasures. But the evil corporation MorcuCorp run by Morcubus tries to find the treasure themselves and take over the world. It’s a race against time to find out who is “Unknown Man”, find the 7 treasures, and then the Treasure of the World. Note In this game, some Sims only appeared in the first MySims game, and some Sims are brand new to meet. Also, some characters are used more than once. WARNING: This video game is extremely long. Could be fatal for the lazy :) Levels North America: Nowhere Town, Kansas *Amelia: A studious girl that loves to read books. She spends most her time in the Public Library. She teaches you about the Treasures of the World. *Bean Bradley: A young enthusiastic boy who lives near the suburbs. He usually tries to find fun things to do. *Brendan: An adept video game player who plays a lot. He runs and owns the Videogame Arcade. *Buddy: A boy that is your best friend. He is cowardly, but loyal and doesn’t give up on his friends. He follows you around your journey to find the treasures. *Clayton Dander: A boy who loves to do math and hangs around the math section of the library. You need him to calculate the equation of the treasures. *Edwin: The owner, founder, and best customer of Edwin’s Diner. He likes to eat a lot, mostly mayonnaise. *Elmira Clamp: The librarian of the city who hate loud noises. She is very strict about her rules in the library. *Jenny: A girl obsessed with the sci-fi show Star Cruiser X. She hangs around the Video Rental Store. *Luis: The owner of the Video Rental Store and a guy that wants to go to college. He gives you a video sent from MorcuCorp. *Penelope: A girl that hangs around town. She loves cute things and enjoys dancing and other fun/cute things. *Rhonda: The tough but nice girl that lives in the city. She doesn’t like it when people do things to her friends. *Rosalyn P. Marshall: The mayor of Nowhere Town. She is very strict but doesn’t like it when people mess around with her town. *Charlie: Owner of Charlie’s Tasty Pastries. He has a famous Italian pizza maker cousin named Gino. South Palm Beach, Florida *Barney Cull: A retired fisherman that once sailed the Bermuda Triangle. He takes You to the city of Atlantis. *Luke: The greatest surfer to ever catch a wave. He originally surfed in Hawaii but moved to South Palm Beach because it has the biggest waves. *Richard: A man who dreams for adventure. He lives for the sea and for excitement. *Nicki: The captain of a cruise ship. She is easily depressed and has a very high chance to have something bad happen. *Joseph: A fisherman who runs a bait shop. He likes to see fish you have caught and buys them. Camilla:A studious girl searching for a rare species of fish, and to catch some waves! (She loves surfing and the beach.)Hank: A fisherman who is brothers with Joseph. He lives alone in a shack near the sea. *Jimmy Watanabe: The son of the great sushi chef Watanabe. He is trying to overcome to his allergy of fish. *Pablo: A boy that likes to pretend to be a pirate. His imagination is out of control. *Frankie: The owner of a tuna fish canning company and owner of most of South Palm Beach. He is a greedy gangster. *Tony: Frankie’s younger brother and owner of a small fishing company. Frankie tried to take over Tony’s Business. *Tad “Flipper” McCaffrey: The lifeguard of South Palm Beach. He is a bit paranoid about swimmers being eaten by the Kraken. *Karine: A girl that likes tasty food. She likes to eat sushi and sunbathes near the sushi shop in case she is hungry. *Clara Belle: A really cute girl who loves to go to the beach. She doesn’t like Frankie and his bad company. Metropolis, Illinois *Savvy: A sassy girl who’s friends with Blahdalizer and Monty and, she has the super power to control fire. *Monty: An easy going boy who’s friends with Blahdalizer and Savvy and, has the power to control over wind and the power to fly. *Blahdalizer: A fun boy crossbreed between a Sim and an alien creature named Saymin. He’s best friends with Savvy and Monty and, has the power of super strength, speed, and other sim abilities. *Mayor Blain: He is mayor of this city and is angry at the three supers for running every one out of town. Mount Rushmore, Montana *Kevin Wisnewski: Paul’s brother and bigfoot. He lives in the forest near Mount Rushmore. *Dr. F: A crazed scientist that has a secret lair in the forest. He has all sorts of crazy inventions. *Alexa Lexington: The assistant to famed insane scientist Dr. F. She is brilliant but is under the shadow of Dr. F. *T.O.B.O.R.: A robot built by Dr. F. He is powerful, intelligent, but unfortunately is under his control. *Proto-Makoto: The prototype of the ultimate robot Makoto. She is extremely loyal to Dr. F and does his requests. *Odin Revolution: A heavy metal rock star observing the “rock” in Mount Rushmore for his next concert. *Foster: The forest ranger who is in touch with nature. He knows about the existence of Kevin the Sasquatch. *Tracy: The ranger of Mount Rushmore. He doesn’t believe about the existence of Kevin and is very professional. *Babara: An old seamstress who lives in the forest. She knows more about the forest than Foster. *Ashley: A girl who loves flower, almost as much as Poppy! She runs an inn near Mount Rushmore where people stop to rest and buy flowers. *Lily: A girl who loves nature but hates technology. She visits Mount Rushmore to explore nature and get away from the city. *Johnny: An experienced mountain ranger in charge of Mount Rushmore. He dismisses the rumors of the Sasquatch and tells people to not be paranoid. *Sachiko Watanabe: The niece of famous sushi chef Watanabe. She visits Mount Rushmore to learn to make sushi with the native fish and the preserved wild life. Roswell, New Mexico *Professor Nova: A professor who was kicked out of college because of her obsession with aliens. She is here in Roswell to find aliens. *Vic Vector: A geek who is here as Nova’s assistant to find aliens. He likes to play Plane vs. Eye. *Agent A: A secret agent from the government. He tries to dismiss rumors of aliens. *Zim X. Trateresterial: An alien from the planet of Grigglor. He is trying to find a mate to continue his species. *Candace: A girl that tries to keep the secret of Zim. She is hiding him from Agent A. *Billy: A boy who spends most of his time looking at the stars. You ask him if he has seen aliens and he said yes. *Polaris: Billy’s best friend and partner. He keeps a real (tiny) asteroid as a good luck charm. His dreams are to find an alien and name a comet after himself. *Pluto: Polaris’s dog and partner. New Orleans, Louisiana *Madame Zoe: A fortune teller and voodoo specialist who can tell your future, for a moderate price. *Emily Fling: A girl who lives in New Orleans. *Grim Reaper: He’s the Grim Reaper. He’s in charge of the cemetery. *Jazzmine: She owns the music store, and she is the conductor of a New Orleans Jazz Band. She plays a lot of instruments. *Carrie: She plays the clarinet in the Jazz Band. *Sax: He plays the saxophone in the Jazz Band. *Strings: He plays the cello in the Jazz Band. *Willie: The steam boat driver. *Olive Specter: A women who is in love with the Grim Reaper. She even murdered some of her relatives to meat her. Hollywood, California *Trevor: An actor who has appeared in lots of movies. He also trained in the Globe theater. *Chaz McFreely: A stunt double for Hollywood. He wishes to become a big time dare devil. *Angeline Twinkle: A pretty girl and movie star. She is sort of conceited and bratty but kind at heart. She wants to know who is ruining her movie. *MaryAnn: An unappreciated assistant to Angeline Twinkle. She was thinking of quitting but then learns that they are best of friends. *Max McMillion: A rich and retired movie star who is famous. People thinks he is ruining the movies. *Hopper: A boy who acts in the movie trilogy, Lord of the Frogs. He is here to be in a remake. *Star: A girl who likes to be a ninja. She is the star of a new movie called, The Day My Ninja Star Stood Still. *Cedella: A girl that tries to make tasty food and runs a café. She is blamed for the movie sabotage because she hates Angeline. *Harold Ross: A guy that wants to star in a movie. However the only movie he gets accepted in is the low-budget movie, Dr. Coconut. He sabotages the movies as revenge. *Camera Guy Jiff: He’s the guy in the background that nobody notices but knows a whole bunch of info… Sunnyville, Ohio *Renee: A girl who owns a farm and petting zoo and is a strict vegetarian, except for lamb chops. But someone has been stealing her animals. Dolly Dearheart: A girl who likes to wear costumes. She is concerned for the animals. Wolf: A guy who wears a wolf costume and also wears a sheep costume. A real wolf in sheep’s clothing. Leaf: A selfish elf that doesn’t care much about nature. Petal: An unselfish elf who cares deeply about nature. Garque: An intern elf who is cousins to Leaf and Petal. Clucks: A crazy guy who thinks he’s a chicken. He owns a chicken farm. Esma: An executive for MorcuCorp. She wants to tear down the town and make a Meaty Morcubus Restaurant. Cherub: A boy who herds the sheep. Along with his trusty sheep dog named Shepherd. Helen: The mayor of Sunnyville. She is not happy about MorcuCorp being here. Hugh: The policeman of Sunnyville. Very timid and scared of Esma. New York City, New York Summer: She is here for a very important school field trip, and to buy souvenirs! Dusten: Dusten draws and writes New York City’s favorite daily comic strip “The Way the Cookie Crumbles”. But the strange thing is it’s weekly, not daily. Shirley: She owns the beauty salon and has a great rivalry with her sister. She’s the aunt of Derek which lives with her. Derek: The neighborhood bully. That’s pretty much it. Annie Radd: A rock star that just finished a concert that is spending the rest of the time she has left in New York, site-seeing. Mr. Crime: When he was a kid he was a troublemaker. But now he is a policeman. Boxten: A baseball player so good he could be a pro player. But unfortunately, he’s stuck in a little league baseball team named the Simoleons. DJ Candy: Owner of DJ Candy’s Groove House. She just loves dancing. Sapphire: DJ Candy’s #1 fan, besides Zack. She spends most of her time in DJ Candy’s club. Zack: The fan club president of DJ Candy’s Fan Club. He spends all his time at DJ Candy’s club. Sandra: A girl who loves the night life. She spends her time dancing and partying. Beebee: A girl who loves bunnies and hangs out at the mall. John Connor: The person in charge of the mall. He is a very busy man. Travis: The guy in charge of the Phone Store. He always gets free minutes and new phones. Terry Toymender: The man in charge of Terry’s Toy Store. He gives joy to all boys and girls in New York. Morcubus: The evil CEO of MorcuCorp. He is trying to take over the world with the Treasure of the World. Yuki: An executive of Morcubus. She tries to bite peoples’ faces. Happyville, Nebraska: Manager Ginny: The crazy little girl slash the Happyville manager. She needs your help on the park. Penelope: A girl who wants to have fun in the park. Iggy: A boy who wants to have fun in the park. Rob Jarrett: A boy who wants to have fun in the park. Washington D.C.: Loundon Waters: The president of the USA. Skip Rogers claims he is abusing his power but he is a great guy. Skip Rogers: A corrupt politician. He tries to frame President Waters for corruption so he can take over as the new president. Tim: The president’s #1 fan. He has blue hair and a dog helmet. Roxie Road: The White House janitor. She knows a lot about the White House and what’s inside it. Megan Waters: The president’s sweet adorable daughter. She does not like Skip. Andrew: A young scientist who studies chromosomes for farther study to the U.S. government. His lab is in The Wight House. Walker: The president’s secret service agent. He is very professional and does his job. Chancellor Ikara: The owner of the Presidential Café. A place only politicians, and secret survive members, can enter. Weasel: A mysterious guy who knows the secrets of everything. He tells you about the Treasure in North America. Emma: The owner of the Presidential Casino. Hawk: The founder of the Presidential Casino. Arctic Circle, Canada: Sylvia: A college student who is here for credit. But she has fallen for Gonk. Gonk: A caveman who was frozen in ice. He is free along with his dinosaur pet Bobaboo. Dr. Francia: A researcher of frozen people. She is shocked by Gonk. Dr. Byles: An expert on the Arctic Circle. He is trying to study Gonk. Professor Zenox: An alien scientist who crash landed in the Arctic Circle. He is hiding from people. Terry Toymender: A man with his secret toy factory. Shhhh. Hasta la Hola, México: Rusty: A Texan cowboy who wants to explore the Mexican Frontier. He thinks everyone is a freak. Blacky: Rusty’s horse and partner in crime. Jack: A man who dresses as a skeleton. He is obsessed with “Dia de los Muertos”. Chica: A cute girls who is afraid of the Day of the Dead. Senora: Chica’s sister who likes to scare her. Ol’ Gabby: A cranky old coot who would scold someone for such little things. He also owns the recycling center and junkyard. Alfredo: Mayor of Hasta la Hola. Skullyhead: A real unlive skeleton back from the dead. Bahamas City, Bahamas: Lyndsay: An adventurer who cares about adventures. She lost her lucky compass. Francesco: A ship repair man. Maria Ann: A girl selling some chickens. Alker: A fisher who sells bait. Grandma Sophi: An old woman who people consider a kind woman. Atlantis, Bermuda Triangle: Trilong: The elder and leader of the Atlanteans. Arkon: Historian of the Atlanteans. Mr. Suckers: A kraken who guards Atlantis. Is Dolly Dearheart’s best friend. Mylie: A female Atlantean that wants to reveal Atlantis. Vileren: The Atlantean in charge of Mr. Suckers, Guardian of Atlantis. Unknown Man: The mysterious man who lives in Atlantis. South America: Panamá Canal, Panamá: Freddie: A guy who works on the Panama Canal. Sophia: The boss of the Panama Canal. She is tired of all the problems with the Canal. Marcos: The engineer of the Panama Canal. Jose: A farmer who sells food. Ana: A girl that sells rugs and merchandise. Machu Pichu, Peru: Dr. F: A crazed scientist that has a secret lair in the forest. He has all sorts of crazy inventions. Professor Mike Gray: An archeologist who is exploring Machu Pichu. Taylor: A girl who loves to see cute stuff. She loves the gift shop. Ray: A shadowy teenager that works for MorcuCorp. He was told by Morcubus to take the lost treasure of Machu Pichu temple so he could use it to buy supplies for his newest plot, but Ray doesn’t really care. Archaic: An old man who runs the Machu Pichu gift shop. Roger: A tourist who helps you with the obstacles in the Temple of the Moon Goddess. Prince Cuzco: An Incan prince who died sometime ago. His soul is now in a gold statue of himself and he helps you find the treasure. Stephen Albright: A boy who likes architecture. He loves the Temple of the Moon Goddess. Amazon Rainforest, Brazil: Joey the Snake Hunter: An adventurer, animal conserver, and an explorer. He is looking for treasure with his lemur pet Magellan. Liberty: A girl who loves snakes and is working with Joey. She is looking for new species of snake. Lyndsay: A girl seeking adventure with Joey. Croco: The ancient Guardian of the Amazon Rainforest. He does not trust people. Viper: A new Guardian of the Amazon Rainforest. He is curious about people. Andes Mountain, Chile: Preston Winthrop Esquire: The owner of a bottled water company. He is searching for purified water in the springs here. Isaac Clarke: An evil robot who works for MorcuCorp. He wants to put a power plant right in the middle of the beauty. Chief Wallywoni: The chief of the Andes Mountain Indians. Marie: The ranger in charge of the Andes Mountain. Kyllie: A hunter for the Andes Mountain Indians. Angielina: The seamstress of the Andes Mountain Indians. Brasilia, Brazil: Jessica VanMarcos: Team captain of the Brazilian Bears. Jose Martinez: Right defender of the Brazilian Bears. Antonio Gonzales: Left defender of the Brazilian Bears. Manuel Santiago: Goalie of the Brazilian Bears. George Willington: Team captain of the Dastardly Druids. Kyle McDonald: Right defender of the Dastardly Druids. Benjamin Tonor: Left defender of the Dastardly Druids. Mary M. Lovelen: Goalie of the Dastardly Druids. Sasha: A girl who likes bananas and her favorite soccer team is the Barbados Bananas. Patrick Rhino: A tough guy whose favorite soccer team is the Bahamas Baconeers. Matt: A trivia host whose favorites team is the Smart-aleck Snakes. Europe: Transylvania, Romania: Goth Boy: A gothic boy in the Spooky Convention Comity. He is the host of the convention. Wendalyn: She is in the Spooky Convention Committee with snacks. Raven: She is visiting the mansion her uncle gave in her will to find out it is haunted. Tyler: He is operating the Spooking Convention. Blaine: A vampire that lives in Transylvania. Harry: A werewolf that lives in Transylvania. Carl: Harry and Blaine’s friend. They try to teach him to be scary. Yuki: MorcuCorp executive in charge of a stall for Morcubus. Cassandra: A ghost haunting Raven’s mansion. Achilles: Cassandra’s brother who haunts the kitchen. Ajax: Cassandra’s other brother who roams the hallway. Stonehenge, England: Nigel: A father and his family visiting Stonehenge. Benedict: Nigel and Abigail’s son. Abigail: A mother visiting Stonehenge. Neil: Stonehenge tour guide. May: A mother of a family visiting Stonehenge. Marlon: He’s a magician who tells the story of Stonehenge. London, England: Grandma Ruthie: An old woman who runs a cookie factory. Brandi: She works for MorcuCorp. She is trying to poison the water supply with brain wash serum to make every one slaves. Lord Daniel: He is here for a very important discussion and to be in MC Emi’s party. Also because he loves tea from London! MC Emi: She’s In London to host the greatest “Party of the Century”! Teddy: A cute girl who is the granddaughter of Terry Toymender. She owns a teddy bear store. Mitch: MC Emi’s partner and co-host of the “Party of the Century”! Justice: He owns the (temporary) tattoo-shop. He is also supplying entertainment for MC Emi’s party. Sir Charles: Billionaire and Governor of London. He donates cash to Emi’s party so it could be the best. Paris, France: Yvette: A French mime how never talks but gives great advice! Evelyn Gray: A beautiful young girl who’s more than meets the eye. She is Professor Mike Gray’s daughter. Princess Butter: The princess of Capital Island and a royal pain in the behind. Ms. Nicole: She is a very famous fashion designer and has a great rivalry with her sister Shirley. Pâté: A French boy how may be rude most of the time, but he’s really a nice guy. His father’s friend owns the art museum. Marvelay: A French girl who is kind and sweet. She knows the city of lights better then anybody else. She may even know too much… Crusty: A strange, ominous guy who hides in the corner. He may even know the location of the missing paintings… Pinky: The consultant of Ms. Nicole for everything blue. Cyrus Boudreaux: Owner of the Art Museum. Diana Hart: The curator of the art museum. Mr. Law: As a kid he was a goody two shoes. But now he is a criminal and on the run from his brother Mr. Crime. Mr. Crime: Policeman here in exchange program. Poppy: She is here running a flower shop with her sister Violet. Violet Nightshade: A girl who lives in a flower shop with her sister Poppy. Dogwood: Poppy’s pet dog. Usually licks everybody but only if he likes them. Weather: Violet’s cat. Always obeys Violet. And hisses at everyone she hates. Rome, Italy: Chef Gino Delicioso: A famous chef who owns the most famous pizzeria in the world! Levey: A girl that supplies this city’s food with fresh vegetables she grows herself in her farm. Hex: A young man how owns a violin and piano store. Zes T.: A young boy who loves to cook and is an apprentice to Chef Gino. Glade: He is the Roman Coliseum tour guide and he especially loves roman culture. Flavio: A pudgy man who usually hangs around Gino’s Pizzeria. Dr. F: A crazed scientist that has a secret lair in the forest. He has all sorts of crazy inventions. Weasel: Mysterious man who knows things. Crystal: A girl whose sisters are cheerleaders. She hates them and is here because her sisters were banned from Rome. (Long Story). Daryl Handsly: A magician who is in Rome for street shows. Genoa, Switzerland: Dr. F: A crazed scientist working in the same location as Dr. Frankenstein. Alexa Lexington- A brilliant assistant to Dr. F. T.O.B.O.R.: A robot created by the insane Dr. F. Proto-Makoto: A prototype of the perfected Makoto. Coco: The owner of a chocolate factory who needs your help. Loopy Oopa: A small portly man who gained his nickname by his weird appearance and works for Coco. Asia: Moscow, Russia: King Roland: The generous, kind king of Capital Island. He hosts the tea party in Moscow to make friends with other kingdoms. He is obsessed with cupcakes. Duchess Beverly: A rude, stuck-up Duchess of Cutopia. She may put her royalty in front of her personal life most of the time, but she’s okay when you get to know her better. After her priceless parcels imported from Peru are stolen, everyone in this room is a suspect, including you. Sir Spencer: Duchess Beverly’s bodyguard. He doesn’t take his job literally and usually plays videogames. Ambassador Presley: The ambassador of Gardenia. He stays to logic and dos not approve of jumping to conclusions. He is extremely handsome for his age. Jojo: A young acrobat boy who is the entertainment of the tea party. When he was younger, he ran away to the circus. Lady Tibet: The “sweet” ruler of the country Gormet, the tastiest country in the world. She may be mellow and down to earth at times, but she usually exaggerates and thinks for the worst but, besides that, she’s actually real peaceful. She also brought a 2 ton bucket of the worlds best mashed potatoes to the tea party Himalayans, Tibet: Paul Wisnewski: A yeti living in the mountains. Wolfah: Paul’s pet wolf. Lolly: A girl who owns a smoothie shop. Dean: He operates the ski lift and ski resort. Faith Connors: A grunt working for MorcuCorp. She in the Himalayans to make the yeti work for MorcuCorp for his strength. Ben: A guy who is obsessed with yetis. He also won’t take “NO” for an answer. Emily: A girl who came to the mountain to see crystal clear skies to observe the stars. Tokyo, Japan: Danny: A Japanese Ninja who trains in the Moon Village School of Martial Arts with his friends Star and Blade. Star: Returning home from Hollywood, Star is training martial arts with Danny and Blade. Blade: A ninja who’s friends with Danny and Star. He has a bit of an anger problem. Master Totekter: Head master of the Moon Village School of Martial Arts. He is wise and old. Chef Watanabe: Works in his Sushi Restaurant H.Q. He is nice to everybody in Tokyo. Dodona: A girl who works in a “Nintendo” video game shack. One good thing about this is that she gets to play as much free games as she wants! Hit: The Moon village school of martial arts pet dragon and mascot. Beijing, China: Toby: A Chinese fisher boy who stayed in Beijing even after wild dragons attacked. He loves the city so much he wanted to stay. Ensile: A Chinese girl who stayed to help clean up the aftermath of the attack to keep her city beautiful. Samurai Bob: A cheerful samurai who tries his best to defend his town. Phil Michel: A summer Olympic Games track winner. He moved and stayed in Beijing be cause it felt like home. Woo: The elder of the city. Elizabeth: Rich girl who learned about the dragon incident and wants to help. Great Wall of China: Ox: An Oni who was paid to guard the great wall. Ax: An Oni who was paid to guard the great wall. Twin brother to Ox. Dr. F: A crazed scientist that has a secret lair in the forest. He has all sorts of crazy inventions. Master Aran: A Sim-foo specialist who lives near the Great wall. Martin: A photographer for a magazine name “Beauty of Nature”. He is also an excellent biplane driver. Africa: Cairo, Egypt: Mel the Mummy: The pharaoh of the pyramid. Anibite: Guardian of Mel’s pyramid and adviser. Vincent Skullfinder: A greedy treasure hunter. He doesn’t care about anybody else except for his niece Vivian. Vivian Skullfinder: Vincent’s niece and is not as greedy as him. Grunt: One of Skullfinder’s henchmen. Turned to a mummy. Hench: One of Skullfinder’s henchmen. Turned to a mummy. Goon: One of Skullfinder’s henchmen. Turned to a mummy. Trooper: One of Skullfinder’s henchmen. Turned to a mummy. Getaway: One of Skullfinder’s henchmen. Turned to a mummy. Dr. F: An insane scientist who has a secret lab in an underground tomb. Master Aran: Is visiting Egypt to find new Sim-Fu techniques. Timbuktu, Africa: Dr.Wesley: An archeologist who is studying the ruins of Timbuktu. Weasel: A mysterious man with info you need. Buzz: A guy who was lost in the area near Timbuktu for days and has gone kind of buzunkers. He’s crazy ether because he spend days without food or water and spending hours in the sun, or simply because he didn’t eat his veggies. Gordon: Is on a trip to learn about Timbuktu. Linda: Is on a trip to learn about Timbuktu. Eliza: Is on a trip to learn about Timbuktu. Kenya, Africa: Renee: She owns a nature reserve for African animals. Jeff the Giraffe: One of the animals in Renee’s Nature Reserve. Lenya the Lion: One of the animals in Renee’s Nature Reserve. Lora the Lion: One of the animals in Renee’s Nature Reserve. Elyot the Elephant: One of the animals in Renee’s Nature Reserve. Hank the Hippo: One of the animals in Renee’s Nature Reserve. Congo River Basin, Africa: Lyndsay: An adventurist joining Joey on an expedition threw the Congo River Basin. Joey: A famous snake hunter. Slick: A greedy animal poacher. Petal: She lives in a tree house and watch over all the animals. Leaf: He lives in the tree house with Petal but doesn’t really care about nature. Madison: She is Evelyn’s long lost twin sister and Professor Gray’s long lost daughter. She also works for MorcuCorp and was ordered to drain all the water from the river. After she learns you met her family, she quits MorcuCorp and claims to go meet her family again. Australia: Outback, Australia. Wally: A strange Australian child who seems to speak kangaroo. Punchy the Kangaroo: Wally’s best friend. Natalia Roshmanov: A Detective trying to discover a strange happening in Australia. Sidney, Australia: Wally: A strange Kid who decides to help Natalia. Natalia Roshmanov: She is on the verge of discovering what this strange happening is. Jordan: A girl that works in an endangered animal rescue team. She may know something about this happening… Blood-Beak: Morcubus’s pet vulture. Was sent to Australia to spy on you. Great Barrier Reef, Australia: Mimi the Mermaid: She is a timid mermaid who lives in the reef. She claims to be from Atlantis. Chester the Sea turtle: Chester is Mini’s best friend. Tad “Flipper”: Is swimming the reef for exercise with Roger. Roger: Is swimming the reef for exercise with Flipper. Jordan: Is in the reef to try to protect the sea life. She also drives her boat to the reef for you and gave you scuba gear. Dr. F: A scientist who has recently built a secret lab here. MorcuCorp H.Q., Pacific Ocean: Morcubus: You don’t really get to meat him here, but you can still see him. Robo-Morcu*500: Morcubus made them to invade the earth so he could rule it. You have to hold them back. Ray: Was sent by Morcubus to hold you back. Yuki: Was sent by Morcubus to hold you back. Antarctica: South Pole, Antarctica. Dr. F: A scientist whose Ultimate Lab H.Q. is located in Antarctica. Alexa Lexington: The assistant to famed insane scientist Dr. F. She is brilliant but is under the shadow of Dr. F. She helps Dr. F in his Lab. T.O.B.O.R.: A robot built by Dr. F. He is powerful, intelligent, but unfortunately is under his control. Has admires the wild animals in Antarctica. Proto-Makoto: The prototype of the ultimate robot Makoto. She is extremely loyal to Dr. F and does his requests. She loves T.O.B.O.R. like a brother, Alexa as a mother, and Dr. F more like a crazy uncle. Slash: A penguin local to Antarctica. Works as Dr. F’s lab rats. Waddle: A penguin local to Antarctica. Works as Dr. F’s lab rats. Aurora: A penguin local to Antarctica. Works as Dr. F’s lab rats. Weasel: WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS GUY DOING IN ANTARCTICA!? IS HE FOLLOWING YOU OR SOMETHING!? HE OBVIOUSLY KNOWS MORE THAN HE’S TELLING!? Marie Byrd Land, Antarctica: Sabrina: A studious girl wanting ice samples from a glacier. Frost: A cool ice golem that goes with the flow. Arxnot: A beached (or iced) whale you have to rescue. Glacier, Antarctica: Morcubus: Okay, it’s now or never. You need to take Morcubus down now! But be careful, he has some tricks up his sleeve. Esma: She is in Antarctica to see you fall. She becomes the new leader after Morcubus is defeated. She later retreats with the rest of the team. Yuki: She is in Antarctica to see you fall. She later retreats with the rest of the team. Brandi: She is in Antarctica to see you fall. She later retreats with the rest of the team. Ray: He is in Antarctica to see you fall. He later retreats with the rest of the team. Isaac Clarke: He is in Antarctica to see you fall. He later retreats with the rest of the team. Faith Connors: She is in Antarctica to see you fall. She later retreats with the rest of the team. Blood-Beak: He is in Antarctica to see you fall. He later retreats with the rest of the team. Treasures: North America: Golden Totem Pole (Washington D.C.) South America: Idol of the Moon Goddess (Machu Pichu) Europe: Holy Grail (Rome) Asia: Jade Dragon (Great Wall of China) Africa: Crown of Cleopatra (Egypt) Australia: Crystal Coral (Great Barrier Reef) Antarctica: South Pole Meteorite (South Pole) Treasure of the World: Atlantis True Treasure of the World: Trident of Poseidon Trivia: -Australia has the least places you can go to, counting 3, second continent with the least places being Asia. -Morcubus is wearing his MySims SkyHeroes suit in this game. Category:Games